elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.2.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.2.6 is an incremental patch that fixes several issues within Orsinium, general combat and gameplay, and unusually long loading screens. We will also be resetting all leaderboards. The size of this patch is approximately 150MB for all languages. Content Fixes & Improvements, DLC Game Pack Orsinium Fixes & Improvements, Base Game Patch Combat & Gameplay Miscellaneous UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Orsinium General Fixed an issue where the quest pins inside the Daggerfall Bookbinders and Company Store and Halsinan's House would point to the incorrect location. Crafting Writs *Rogjoll the Mule will no longer duplicate himself when multiple player characters turn in crafting writs at the same time. Itemization Fixed additional issues that was preventing some Orsinium items from being deconstructed, including: Barbute of Clan Shatul Grievous Ward Tinker's Staff of Trouble Maelstrom Arena General The rocks surrounding the entrance area to Maelstrom Arena have become far more deadly, thus ensuring you cannot take paths untraveled. Arena 6: Spiral Shadows Reduced the bonus damage that the Champion of Atrocity receives once reaching the maximum enrage point. Arena 7: Vault of Umbrage The Argonian Minder's shield will now immediately protect you from the Enraged Scream if you are standing within the shield's radius as it forms. Arena 9: Theater of Despair Voriak Solkyn can no longer be stunned at the beginning of the final round. Quests In the Name of the King: You will now need to talk to Shatul's chief instead of Glagosh if you have already completed the quest "A Question of Succession." Anyone with this quest currently in progress will have their progress reset to unblock the quest. A Question of Succession: Orc player characters seeking to resolve the leadership crisis in Shatul Range are no longer required to lie. World Bosses Zandadunoz: Fixed an issue that caused this boss to drop the wrong item levels. He will now drop VR16 loot, and be slightly more difficult to fight. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General Fixed an issue where double-tapping the Shift key could get you stuck sprinting indefinitely. Adjusted the cost scaling for Block and Sprint. These costs are equal to what they were before the Orsinium DLC for a VR16 character, and slightly cheaper for lower level characters. Fixed an issue where cross-alliance party members using the Grouping Tool could not use Travel to Player on one another. Fixed an issue where non-Veteran Ranked player characters using the Grouping Tool were unable to enter the normal mode dungeon they queued into if the party leader had their dungeon difficulty set to Veteran difficulty. Increased the strength of the buff you receive when you are low-level and use the Grouping Tool for random matchmaking. You will now also receive 20% more health. Fixed an issue where interacting with an object at the same time as casting an ability could get you stuck in a loop of sheathing and unsheathing your weapons. Miscellaneous General Fixed an issue that was causing increased load times for player characters with a large number of completed quests. UI General Fixed an issue where the notification for joining a group would repeatedly display whenever your group members would leave and re-enter the dungeon. Note: This patch note was unintentionally included in last week's documentation for patch 2.2.5. The issue is actually addressed with this patch. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches